Sue's boyfriend
by maranoismylife
Summary: Mike Heck is supposed to hate all of his daughter's boyfriends, but for some reason, he can't hate Sean Donahue.


A father's job was to hate any man his daughter brought home,and that was something Mike Heck had made sure to do ever since his daughter, Sue, had gotten old enough to begin dating.

Her first boyfriend, Brad, didn't count as both he and Frankie found it obvious he was more than harmless. Her second boyfriend, Matt, had been too annoying and blunt for his liking, so he was more than happy when the short wrestler moved far away from them.

Her third boyfriend, Darrin, had been the most dangerous one and who Mike had to keep an eye open for. Sure, he'd known the kid since he was seven and didn't mind him being friends with his son, Axl; But when it came to dating his daughter it was different.

The guy was too old, too dumb and too Darrin.

He was glad he was out of the picture after the whole engagement mishap, which would've ended with a murder at the end of the night.

However, Mike couldn't find any reason to hate the current boyfriend Sue had, no matter how hard he tried.

He'd known Sean Donahue as long as he'd known the McGrew kid, but Sean had always been almost as perfect as it got. He was a great football player, he was one of the smartest kids in his grade and he was polite to everyone he knew (something his own son hadn't even learned yet).

When his daughter had told him about the two of them going out on their first date, and seeing a spark in her eyes that hadn't been there before, he didn't feel the ache he usually felt when it came to her talking about a guy. Weirdly enough, he was -happy- for her in his own way, and all he could think to tell her was to have fun.

No ''take your cellphone with you and make sure it's fully charged'' or ''show me your defense moves again'' ; it was a plain and simple _have fun_.

Of course, then after that night, Sean and Sue became an actual thing and he begun to see more of them around the house whenever they were on break. They'd walk in holding hands, Sue joyfully letting them know they were there and Sean bidding them a polite greeting.

Mike couldn't take his eyes off their intertwined hands, but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't hate the Donahue. He'd tried finding something, anything, that would bring any sense of hatred out of him, but even when he caught them kissing inside Sean's car, there was nothing.

''I don't get it, Frankie'' he huffed, getting into their covers. ''They've been dating for five months now, and I don't want to kill him. Around this time, I didn't even want to look at Darrin''

''Oh, Mike'' his wife walked out from the bathroom, with a toothbrush at hand. ''Maybe you finally realized your daughter is old enough to choose a good guy. If you had to pick a perfect son-in-law,tell me it wouldn't be Sean Donahue''

''I don't know'' Mike sighed. ''I've hated all of Sue's boyfriends, but no matter how much I try, I can't hate this one''

''Maybe it's your fatherly instincts telling you Sean's the one'' Frankie shrugged, walking back into the bathroom. ''Have a little faith in the two''

So he tried, and surprisingly, he'd found himself bonding with the future doctor more. It was easier to talk to Sean, and since they both loved sports, they'd often sit on the couch with Axl and watch the latest game. It gotten to the point that Sue had to point out he'd practically stolen her boyfriend from her, to which Sean joked they'd become good friends.

Of course, Mike still had to pretend to be a little suspicious of him, even if it wasn't true at all.

''I want her home by midnight'' he said, sitting in his usual spot in the couch with a can of beer in his hand. Sue, who'd been helped into her coat by Sean, exhaled. ''Dad, I'm twenty one years old''

''Midnight and no later''

''You got it, Mr. Heck'' Sean grinned, before opening the front door for his daughter and leaving behind her. They exchanged nods, and for once, Mike could say the small smile on his face was sincere.

A father's job was to hate any man his daughter brought home, but Mike Heck couldn't bring himself to hate Sean Donahue.

* * *

 **I'm literally so obsessed with Sean and Sue it's not even funny. More oneshots coming up!**


End file.
